Truffles
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Who knew that truffles could bring two people together? Fluffy shot. BB...


Just a shot by musie.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Was it too much to ask for to have one person understand how she was feeling? That's all she wanted, because right now Temperance Brennan was feeling utterly alone.

Sitting alone in her dark office, curled up on her desk chair in the fetal position, she was a pitiful sight. There were dark circles under her eyes, accented more by the fact that she had forgone makeup that morning. She wore her most comfortable faded jeans over knee high, thick, woolen ski socks, which fit into a comfortable old pair of sneakers. One of Booth's large FBI sweatshirts covered up a black camisole.

Not exactly work attire.

With a sigh, she snuggled deeper into the hoodie, pulling the hood over her eyes and breathing in deeply. The sweatshirt smelled of him; a deep, soothing, utterly masculine mix of cologne, sweat and Booth. The warmth soothed her, but the loneliness remained. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

Unbeknown to her, her very worried partner had been watching her from across the lab.

"She's been like that all day; hasn't said a word and hasn't gotten any work done." Angela commented sadly, as a concerned Booth turned to face her.

"Do you know what's up?" He asked, desperate to help his partner.

"Trust me hon, if I knew I would be doing it right now. She just looks so lost. I've tried cheering her up, but non of MY methods are working. It's your call, Capt'n." She said teasingly. Booth leaned further over the railing form which he watched his Bones. After a few minutes of deep thought, he abruptly stood up.

"I've got it. Be right back." And with that, he walked out the door, determination in his step.

Half and hour later, he was back. Walking casually towards Brennan's office with a box under his arm, he sent a thumbs up in the direction of Angela, who had been watching his progress across the lab.

"Hey Bones." Booth said softly. She looked up, her eyes tired. "Long day? You look beat."

"I don't know what that means, Booth. Do we have a case?" She answered sullenly.

"Nope, no case. I was just hoping that you could help me with something." Booth said, shifting the box under his arm. She looked at him curiously. "Come here." He commanded, gesturing to the couch after flopping down himself. She obeyed,walking carefully around her desk to sit beside him, feet tucked under her body.

"Now, I have a slight problem..." Booth started.

"What do you want, Booth?"

Well, you see... I bought this box of-" He squinted at the label, "- assorted truffles, and I have no one to eat them with."

Brennan's eyes widened. "Aren't truffles expensive?"

"Not the mushroom, Bones! These are chocolates!" Booth said, exasperated.

"Oh. Why do you need me again?"

"To eat the chocolates with, Bones. Here." Before she could argue, he stuck a chocolate in her mouth. Keeping a gentle hand on her chin, Booth commanded 'Chew!'. She complied,slowly moving her jaw in time with Booth's persistent hand. A look of pure bliss washed over her face as she closed her eyes and moaned appreciatively.

"Strawberry Crème." She said after swallowing. Leaning over to inspect the assortment, she picked out a fluffy rectangular chocolate and held it out to Booth. If he was at all shocked by her forwardness, he didn't show it.

Leaning forward to take the chocolate between his teeth, Booth deliberately let his tongue dart out to lick the pad of her finger. She shivered.

"Cold? Come here." Booth reached out and tugged her to him, so that she was curled into his chest, half sitting on his lap. Both knew that she wasn't really cold, but weren't about to pass up this chance to be close to one another.

"Have another." Booth said, feeding Bones a chocolate. At her moan of appreciation, he asked, "What flavor?"

Feeling suddenly brave, Brennan responded teasingly. "Want a taste?"

Booth moved closer to her, angling his head and stopping millimeters from her lips. She raised an eyebrow challengingly, and he captured her lips. Almost immediately, she ran her tongue over his teeth, asking entrance. He gave it to her, and she massaged his tongue with hers, allowing his to taste the chocolate. The pulled back slowly, both with identical contented grins.

"I like the vanilla." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Hmmm. Me.. too..." She mumbled between kisses. Pulling back, she hooked a leg around his and snuggled in to his chest. The sound of his heart calmed her, and she felt herself getting drowsy. Before she fell asleep, she murmured, "Thanks for the chocolate, Booth."

Booth placed the box of 'truffles' on her coffee table before tightening his arms around her and closing his eyes. "You're welcome, Temperance." _Who knew that truffles could bring two people together?_


End file.
